A Klaine Proposal
by ARandomFan91
Summary: Klaine gets engaged! Set in the Be Strong 'verse. Recommend reading that first, but I guess it's not completely necessary. AU


**Go to my profile to find the link to Be Strong, if you'd like to read that first! **

* * *

><p>Kurt was bored out of his mind.<p>

He was currently sitting in his music theory class at NYU, tapping his pencil lazily, counting down the minutes til he was out of there and at home, spending time with Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, Blaine was sitting right next to him. It only made sense that Blaine would be in this class, considering he was a music major. Kurt was only taking it for "fun". He thought he would enjoy the class, since it dealt with music, and he figured he should keep up with music while he pursued his fashion and business double major. And normally he did enjoy the class. But today, the professor was droning on about some old composer. Blaine seemed intrigued enough, but Kurt just couldn't stay focused.

Kurt glanced back over at Blaine, who was leaning over his notebook, taking notes. Wow. How was Blaine not as bored?

Kurt admired Blaine's passion for all things music. Blaine was hoping to put out an album soon, and was even in the middle of working on it, when he auditioned for and got a role in Spring Awakening. On Broadway. In New York. That's right, bitches. Kurt Hummel's boyfriend was in Spring Awakening on BROADWAY. Kurt couldn't be more proud.

But, of course, this put a delay on his album. And now Blaine was talking about settling down with Kurt and possibly starting a family with him before he started picking it up again. Kurt thought that was crazy, but couldn't possibly argue with him. Not when he was talking about marriage.

Marriage... oh how Kurt longed for that. They were seniors in college now, so he didn't see any reason why they couldn't get married soon. It was even legal in every state for gay couples to get married now.

Kurt constantly hoped that Blaine would pop the question soon, and, despite all of Blaine's talk of marriage, he never did.

Kurt sighed, then suddenly saw Blaine throw something at him out of the corner of his eye. A folded piece of paper landed on Kurt's desk. Kurt looked down at the note, confused, then glanced back at Blaine, who smiled and winked at him.

Oh, so Blaine hadn't been taking notes on the lecture. He was writing Kurt a note. Kurt smiled back at Blaine, then reached down eagerly for the note, unfolding it to read what Blaine had written.

_Hey baby. Hope you don't have any plans for tonight. I got us reservations at our favorite restaurant. Be sure to wear something nice! ;)_

Kurt's smile got even wider and he hurriedly scribbled out a response, then tossed the note back to Blaine, careful to not get caught by the professor. But the professor seemed to be in his own world, having moved on to 18th century composers now... joy.

_Sounds fun! But what's the special occasion?_

Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine took a few moments before writing out a response, his face scrunched up in deep thought.

_I just want to take my boyfriend out. We've both been so busy lately... I miss you. Wish we could spend more time together... but at least we have forever to look forward to, I suppose. _

Kurt read the letter, then glanced back at Blaine, who was looking at him with loving eyes. Kurt began writing his response.

_I miss you too. Dinner sounds lovely. I lov-_

But then Kurt stopped writing. He looked back at Blaine, who was still looking at him, love and adoration shining his eyes. Kurt's heart felt like it stopped beating every time Blaine looked at him like that. And suddenly it hit Kurt exactly how much he really had missed seeing Blaine lately.

Sure, both boys spent every night together in their apartment, and they had classes together most days, and they always got together for lunch... but it just didn't seem like enough. When two people loved each other as much as they loved each other, nothing was ever enough. Kurt wanted more, and he wanted it now.

And that's when he made up his mind. Right in the middle of music theory class.

Kurt suddenly bolted out of his seat and then got on one knee in front of Blaine, disregarding the confused stares he was receiving from the professor and students.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, looking into the eyes of his shocked boyfriend, reaching out to take hold of his hands.

"Kurt... wh- what? What are you-" But Kurt interrupted.

"I didn't plan this. I don't have a ring. And I don't have some kind of elegant speech written out. But I know what I want. I've known it since I was 16. I want you. I've always wanted you. We've been through so much together, and we made it through stuff that no one should ever have to deal with. I mean... you had fucking cancer! At 17! And we made it through that! We made it to New York! We made it to NYU! We made it living together for over 5 years now. And I know we'll make it through so much more... together. I love you more than life itself. Would you please do me the honor of being my husband?"

Blaine and Kurt were both crying now, and the room had gone silent, everyone watching the boys in awe.

Blaine brought Kurt's hands, which were still being held in his own, up to his mouth so he could place a light kiss on the promise ring that still rested on Kurt's finger, before saying,

"Dammit, Kurt."

Kurt was confused, and a little worried... until Blaine gently released his hands and reached up to cup Kurt's face.

"You beat me to it. I was going to propose tonight at dinner."

Kurt laughed in disbelief. Blaine was going to propose. BLAINE was going to PROPOSE.

"Sooo... is that a yes?" Kurt decided to tease the boy.

Blaine laughed.

"That is a fuck yes, baby. I already have a ring for you and everything."

Blaine pulled Kurt up off the ground and into a giant hug. The classroom broke out into applause and cheers. Even the professor.

Then the two boys grabbed their bags and ran out of the classroom, not caring that they were leaving right in the middle of class. They were just eager to get home and "celebrate". And both couldn't wait to see that engagement ring on Kurt's finger. And then, of course, they still had a lovely dinner to get to... that is, if they were done celebrating at their apartment by then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that was fun to write. Have a honeymoon story coming up soon. As in, tomorrow. Then working on the birth of their kids. Hope you liked!

Reviews=love :)

Again, I'm on tumblr. Moonshoespotterstarkid.


End file.
